


Voltron High Space Club

by SomeWeirdAlienThing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWeirdAlienThing/pseuds/SomeWeirdAlienThing
Summary: An Alternate Universe of Voltron where they are normal teenagers at a high school. Some of the ages are warped a bit in order to fit the school setting. There will be some romance and bunch of adventures that will some how follow the actual story line, though it will be tough when we wont have giant robot lions fighting in a galactic war.





	Voltron High Space Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first of hopefully many chapters of this. The next chapter will be longer than this I just wanted to put the first chapter out there as soon as I could. Hope you guys like it, and feel free to suggest anything to add or that you want to see in this because I will most likely do it. :)

It was the fresh start of a new year of school. Incoming freshmen, outgoing seniors and people in the middle who just didn’t want to be there. It was more a dreaded time than any other. Hormones, anxiety and all sorts of other mixed in emotions bursting at the seams, ready for the new year. And amongst those there that were filled with those emotions, was a girl with white hair. She was the daughter of a prestigious family, though both her parents had passed away and she was a junior, and the self-elected president of Voltron High’s space club. She had been looking forward to leading the club ever since the members from last year graduated. Her name, was Allura. A lot of people saw her as some kind of princess and looked up to her. But most people were also intimidated by her as well. And that could be a blessing when she wanted to improve her grades, it was often a curse when she wanted to enlist new members to the club.

She only had one other member in the club, besides the old bubbly Mr. Coran who lent out his classroom, and that was an incredibly uninvested senior who rarely ever showed up to any of the meetings. So, what was a better time than right now at the beginning of the new school year to enlist Freshmen into her club?

“Please join our space club, we look at the stars and get to talk to astronauts and every year if we can save up money we get to go to NASA.” She desperately said to passing students, trying to hand out pamphlets and flyers. A kid walked up, who looked a little too young to be attending high school and looked a little familiar quickly snatched one of the pamphlets out of her hand before walking away. Allura thought it was rude but at least the kid might join the club?

Things weren’t looking too well, until one of the freshmen walked in, he was average height and average looking despite, what Allura quickly noted to be hideous ears. He walked up to her and began to speak, “The names Lance.”

Allura gave him a little look before beginning to speak about the space club. “Are you interested in joining the space club?”

“Uhh, sure are there other good-looking people like you in it?”

Allura tried to ignore the kid’s desperate attempts to flirt with her and shoved one of the pamphlets in his hands. She was about to speak again before the kid was pulled away by his fried who was shouting about how there was a cooking class at this school and how he was so exited for it.

The bell rung. Maybe it was best to leave the rest of the enlisting until later. Though she was incredibly disappointed.

 

 

The day passed in a blur as everyone flooded in and out of strange new classrooms and met new people. Lance couldn’t deny, it was truly a stressful thing, going to high school. The campus was so big, and the teachers were all so serious. But at least he had his best buddy, Hunk to help him out.

“What club should we join?” Lance whispered as one of their teachers were speaking at the front of the room.

“I don’t know, I wish they had a cooking club, or like a programming club or something. You got any ideas? And before you ask, no I am not going to join the football team with you. Have you seen them, Lance, they will kill you. You will die.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just you know, if I were on the team, all the ladies would fall for me.” Lance sighed and thought. What club should he join. He should join a club, right? But what was he good at? He couldn’t come up with anything which made him a little sad. But then he remembered about the pamphlet he had been given earlier. A space club. He didn’t really like space and all that, but at that moment in time it was the best thing he could think of. “What about the space club?”

“Lance, I thought we went over this, this is high school now, you can’t complete your dreams of becoming a fighter pilot for a galactic empire.”

“Hunk, no I am serious.”

“You are?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. We should give something a try, shouldn’t we? I mean, what else are either of us good at that they have a club for? I mean I can become a fighter pilot and you can become a rocket engineer.”

“Ok, I admit, being a rocket engineer does sound a little cool. Fine, when are the meetings?”

“There’s one after school today.”

“I’ll have to call my mom first.”

 

The last period of the day came to an end quickly and Allura made her way over to Mr. Coran’s room. She was looking forward to meeting the family friend, who had helped her a lot through her parent’s passing. But, she wasn’t looking forward to seeing the pitiful turnout that she was expecting. How many people would show up? She hoped with all her might that they would at least get someone new. And she also hoped that the uninvested senior, Matt Holt, would finally show up to a meeting, even if it meant she had to track him down.

She walked in the well-lit classroom that was on the second story wedged between a math class and a bathroom. There in the classroom was Mr. Coran and an unfamiliar face.

“Ah, Allura, this is my new Teacher Helper, who is training to become a teacher himself. His name is Shiro.” Coran gestured to a tall man with white hair who was erasing the white board. “So, any luck enlisting new recruits?”

“I don’t know. I hope we get someone.” She shouldn’t have been so disheartened to see no one. It was only two minutes after the bell had rung. There was still time for students to arrive. She tried to make herself busy in the meantime. Matt wasn’t there yet so that meant she had to go and find him. Stepping out of the classroom she saw the young kid from earlier. The one who had just grabbed the pamphlet and left.

“Is this where the space club is?” The kid asked. Where had she seen this kid’s face before. Could it be?

“This is the space club, I am Allura the club president. Who are you?”

“I’m Pidge.”

“Are you by any chance related to Matt Holt?”

“He’s my brother, why’re you asking?” The kid said before walking past her into the room. _Well,_ Allura thought, _I should go and get Matt, at least we have one new member._ So, she left the room and searched the campus. She ended up finding the senior by the back of the school where he was just leaning against a wall and staring up at the sky.

“What are you doing here? The club is starting.”

“I’m looking at the sky.”

Allura sighed, “I didn’t know you had a younger brother.” She said as she pulled on Matt’s arm taking him towards the building entrance.

“Younger sister actually.”

Allura felt a little embarrassed about getting that wrong. “Can you actually try to walk?”

“I am walking, I was just thinking what if there are aliens out there in the huge cosmic void that exists above our head?”

“Well, that’s why we need you at the space club, so we can have a chance of finding out.”

After moments of awkward silence, the pair walking through the halls to Mr. Coran’s classroom, with Matt still in his head thinking about the extra-terrestrial, they made it to the room. And when she stepped in she was surprised to see two more faces in attendance. It was the boy from this morning with one of his friends.

“Ah, hi, new club members. I am Allura the president. We should start with names. This,” Allura looked behind her at Matt making a sour face, “is Matt, he is the vice president of this club.” Matt waved a little bit before sitting down near the kid Allura knew was Pidge.

“I’m Hunk and this is Lance.” Hunk said pointing at Lance who sat right next to them.

“This is Mr. Coran, who is lending us this classroom, he also has a degree in astronomy. And this is Shiro who is his training to be a teacher.”

Allura looked around. She was happy with the turnout. Three new members was better than the zero that she had expected. Still more would have been nice. Though maybe that was too much to ask for. Then right before the bell rang, to start the club meetings, another student walked in.

Everyone turned to see a kid with black hair walk in. “I’m Keith, is this the space club?”

“Yes, welcome, I’m Allura the president. Please sit down while we discuss the club rules.”

Keith sat down in the first row, a little to the right of where Lance and Hunk were sitting. Lance looked over at Keith, then turned to Hunk and whispered, “So he joins the club I join huh? I mean you’d think after our rivalry in Middle School he would catch the drift that I am smarter than him.”

“You were rivals?”

“Yeah, seventh grade, it was the science fair, I made a rocket and he beat me a hair.”

“I think it was because he was an eighth grader. And, you came in fifth in that.”

“Sush, we don’t discuss the outcome of that fair.”

Allura cleared her voice, “Lance, did you here what Mr. Coran said?”

“No?”

“He said that when we use his telescopes we have to handle them with extra care because they are really expensive. Don’t have side conversations while important things are being discussed.”

Allura looked around the room at the members of the space club. She was starting to regret the happiness she felt before. It was going to be a long year, she could tell already.


End file.
